


Peace and Quiet

by Accidental_Ducky



Series: Sparks and Lightening [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: But Peter hasn't mastered that art form yet, Dealing with devious shadowhunters is an art form, F/M, He mainly yells at them, Kid Fic, M/M, he throws water at old ladies, merbabies are a thing here, parent steter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 14:44:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13813374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Accidental_Ducky/pseuds/Accidental_Ducky
Summary: Stiles is swaying tiredly in the doorway when Peter makes it back up the stairs, head tilted to the side like the curious fox he is. Peter’s brows furrow and he comes to stand next to him, suddenly understanding what had his husband so confounded. Their bedroom window was opened when he specifically remembered closing it the night before, and a certain blond Shadowhunter was climbing through.Jace freezes when his gaze meets theirs, and then he’s letting out noises of offense when Peter shoves him back out.





	Peace and Quiet

The Nephilim were truly the biggest assholes Peter has ever met, especially when they decide to just show up with no warning at six in the morning while rambling about daycare. Peter was a gentleman, so he did the grown up thing and just slammed the door in their faces instead of using their innards to decorate his front yard like he really wanted to. Stiles shuffles into the living room with an adorable case of bedhead, squinting at the door.

“Who,” he manages, pointing.

“The ginger menace and the cover of Shadowhunter Weekly.” Stiles just gives him a blank stare, his mind a slow-working thing in the mornings without caffeine to jumpstart it. “Clary and Jace.”

“Fuck ‘em.”

“Maybe not this early in the morning, but I’m open if you are.” The words were out before he could stop them, but Stiles just gives an amused snort before moving back towards their bedroom. Peter follows after him, looking forward to getting as much sleep as he could while the baby was staying with Javier and Theodosia for the weekend.

Stiles is swaying tiredly in the doorway when Peter makes it back up the stairs, head tilted to the side like the curious fox he is. Peter’s brows furrow and he comes to stand next to him, suddenly understanding what had his husband so confounded. Their bedroom window was opened when he specifically remembered closing it the night before, and a certain blond Shadowhunter was climbing through.

Jace freezes when his gaze meets theirs, and then he’s letting out noises of offense when Peter shoves him back out.

***

The pair of them showed up a few hours later when Peter and Stiles were enjoying a late breakfast that wasn’t burnt eggs or baby food that Alejandro threw at them. They were perfectly groomed and dressed in something that wasn’t black (basically a miracle where the Nephilim were concerned, somebody call the Vatican), while Peter and Stiles were still in their jammies.

“You guys don’t take hints, huh,” he asks, looking at them over the rim of his coffee cup. “Should I spell it out or draw you a picture? Maybe put a neon sign on the door that says _No Shadowhunters Allowed_.”

“You should know by now that that wouldn’t stop us,” Jace says, plopping down at the kitchen table and pulling Clary down in his lap. It was sickeningly sweet, and Peter wanted to gag. Stiles seemed to share that thought because he kicks Jace under the table until the younger man moved his girlfriend to the chair next to him.

“Why are you here,” Stiles asks around a yawn. “It’s barely noon.”

“We’re here with brochures for daycares in the area,” Clary says, smacking a handful of pamphlets down on the table near the plate of crispy bacon. “Magnus said you guys were having some trouble with Alex at the store.”

“Only when old ladies try to pinch his cheeks and, frankly, I’d splash water in their faces if they tried to do that with me, too.”

“He’s barely one,” Jace says, sitting forward,” how’s he throwing water in people’s faces?”

“His biological mom is a mermaid, genius. He got Theo’s water manipulation and bright blue hair.” Peter grabs his phone up from the table and unlocks it to show the Shadowhunters the latest picture of the baby, his cheeks covered in strawberry preserves and a huge, gummy smile for his daddies.

“Cutest baby ever,” Peter informs them smugly.

“Tied with little Maxie,” Clary confirms, showing them a picture of Magnus and Alec’s adopted baby.

“No, our baby’s definitely cuter.” Stiles nods along with Peter, but he still coos over the other baby just like he would their son. “Alright, you’ve dropped off the pamphlets, now scram. We’re baby-free until Monday and I’m going to take advantage of that right on this table. Sweetheart, grab the syrup.” Jace and Clary were gone so fast that Peter’s surprised when his floor didn’t have skid marks.

“We’re not having sex yet,” Stiles tells him,” not until I’ve had more coffee.”

“I didn’t say anything about sex. I need the syrup for my waffles and we forgot to grab it before we sat down. Nice to know our sex life can rid the house of Shadowhunters, though.”

***

They were actually in the middle of undressing each other later that night when their doorbell rang again. Stiles told him to ignore it the first time and Peter was happy to do just that as his husband kissed and nibbled his way down towards Peter’s waistband. When the doorbell rang again, Peter stomped his way downstairs and flung the door open, glaring down at Simon.

“We’re having sex, go away!”

***

They do that two more times that Saturday. It’s pretty effective even if it makes their mailman squeak in surprise at Peter’s snappish tone.

***

When he yells it at Derek, his nephew just pushes him aside and walks right in anyway. Stiles was sprawled out on the couch, a bowl of Cheetos balanced on his chest and the Roku remote in his hand. Derek arches a brow at Peter and the older ‘wolf shrugs. “What? It’s our first weekend alone in a year and we’re taking advantage of it.”

“When we yell that we’re having sex, people run away,” Stiles adds, scrolling through the Netflix menu. “We’ve only boned a couple times, but the excuse bought us an uninterrupted dinner.”

“Why are you here, Nephew?”

“Jace climbed through my window and said that he forgot to give this to you guys,” Derek explains, holding up yet another pamphlet. “Said that this one was Magnus’ first choice but it fell out when you stopped them breaking in this morning.”

“Just put it on the kitchen table.” Derek nods and disappears through the doorway while Peter collapses on the couch, Stiles’ feet in his lap. It was nice to just relax like this, not worrying about Alejandro crying or getting hurt in general (or stuffing a Lego block up his nose and attempting to get it out before Stiles got home). “There’s some brownies in there if you want one!” Derek comes back into the living room a moment later, three brownies in his hand and another stuffed in his mouth if the crumbs in his beard were anything to go by.

“What are you watching?”

“Breakout Kings,” Stiles says around a mouthful of Cheetos. Derek nods, watching the show long enough for the theme song to start playing before pushing at Peter’s shoulder and dropping down once the werewolf scooted over. “Inviting yourself now?”

“Let me stay and I’ll give any nosey Shadowhunters my murder eyebrows.”

Needless to say, they finished both seasons of the show and Derek only had to get up once.

***

Sunday morning goes a little smoother, Stiles and Peter up in time to go out for breakfast at the local diner for pancakes and fresh strawberry slices. They talked a little, played footsie under the table where no one could see them being saps, and just enjoyed the baby-free silence. They spent a few more hours going to different stores to stock up on the little jars of organic baby food that Alejandro loved, buying a few more graphic tees for the warlock, and going for a run in the park.

Afternoon found them in the movie theater watching the latest Marvel flick and then having a picnic in their backyard. The privacy fence turns out to be a blessing because they barely make it through Peter seductively eating strawberries before Stiles was pushing the food aside and climbing his husband like a tree.

When they made it back inside, they find another handful of leaflets shoved through the mail slot. Written on one of them in a purple gel pen (Peter was going to shove all these papers and that gel pen up Magnus’ ass next time they went to New York) was an address to a daycare that specifically catered to Downworlder children like Alex. Stiles tucks that one away inside his copy of _Mer-people for Dummies: The Idiot’s Guide to Raising A Little Mermaid_ and threw the others in the nearest trashcan.

***

When they get their son back on Monday evening, Peter was itching for any noise even if it was a constant whine because of a tummy ache. Theodosia left with words of advice, little ones like her godson calmed down in water, which made their hot tub a godsend. Stiles checked and then double checked the temperature was cool enough for Alejandro before allowing Peter and the baby to get in, using his magic to keep the steam out of the baby’s face.

“It’s okay, little man,” Stiles promises softly, clasping Alex’s hand between his thumb and forefinger with a gentle pressure. “Daddy and Pops are gonna fix that belly ache of yours. Make you feel like a thousand bucks, my little raindrop.”

“That’s right,” Peter joins in, wrapping his free arm around his mate’s shoulders,” we’re gonna make you all better.” Alejandro’s whining calmed as he stared up at his parents, drool rolling down his chin when he shoved a hand in his mouth to chew on. Peter smiles, forcing himself to keep calm lest his heartbeat give him away. Alex had just enough werewolf biology to heighten his senses beyond a usual merman and heartbeats were definitely something he liked to listen to.

“Alright, bud, you’re gonna feel a little tingly.” Stiles extricates his fingers from where their son was waving them around, settling his palm on his bare tummy and tickling just lightly enough to make the baby giggle for the first time since he got home. “Yeah, it’s funny, huh? Magic is supposed to feel like that, supposed to make you all warm and fuzzy.”

“And your daddy is great with his magic.”

“Damn straight.” Stiles’ brown eyes close as he focuses, a faint shock of static going through Peter’s bones like a rumbling hum, and then a dim red glow covered their son’s belly. Peter holds his breath, watching as the baby relaxed in the cradle of his arm, blue eyes fluttering shut with the whisper of lashes against his plump cheeks. On his right, Stiles melts against him, hand moving up to cup the baby’s head in a protective gesture.

“You always look so beautiful when you use your magic, love.”

“You’re just saying that, so I do that position you love so much in bed tonight.”

“Well, that’s always going to be a factor.” Stiles smiles tiredly, nuzzling against Peter’s shoulder. “Mostly, though, I say things like that because they’re true. You’re the most gorgeous warlock I’ve ever met and I’m so glad you agreed to marry someone like me.”

“I married you because you’re a good person. You know, way deep down beneath the trust issues, mental scars, and superiority complex.”

“I also have a great ass.”

“Yeah, that was number one on the pros and cons list I made with Scott.”

***

Later that night, after he’s settled their son down between them on the bed, alarm clock reading one in the morning, Peter lets out a content sigh at having his family all together again.

Peace and quiet was nice in small doses, but he’d take his baby fussing any time.


End file.
